


Every Day is a Holiday (With You)

by DianaMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Jewish Character, Chrismukkah, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mistaken Identity, Mistletoe, POV Male Character, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wonders if mistletoe could play matchmaker. </p>
<p>Or 5 times Kurt and Puck accidentally meet and kiss under the mistletoe and 1 time it was planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is a Holiday (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CA_Babs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/gifts).



> This was originally written for a Puckurt Chrismukkah exchange a few years ago on tumblr! I had posted one half semi-on time and always had meant to get back to it and finish it promptly. But, life happens and here we are. Once again, I meant to finish this by this past Christmas, haha but at least I'm within my latest personal deadline! Thanks to Nikki for betaing all but the final time (as it wasn't finished at that point haha). Canon compliant up to the end of season 4, about.
> 
> Puckurt will always have a part of my heart, and I hope this completed story was worth the wait. Happy New Year!

  1. **The First Noah — 3rd grade**



Noah knew his family was different from the others in his class. They didn't celebrate "Chris Mass" or give presents that weren't birthday related or sing catchy songs. Noah didn't mind, not really. Sure, it would've been cool to have gotten gifts, something more than chocolate coins for Hanukkah and a wooden topper. He did think his family's food was better. So all the activities his class did when snow finally came, made no sense to him. Why'd he have to make a wreath out of sandwich baggies? Why did he have to be good to a big fat man in red? Let alone send the dinosaur a letter? Whatever. It meant less learning and less chances of him getting in trouble. And he got to sing in class. Even if he didn't quite understand why he had to rock around a tree. Some of the songs were boring, and very old timey. He pretended to sing for those.

But there was one that he really liked because, well, it had his name! And made him King! It was stuck in his head, and he sung it to himself, even at home. His ma wasn't too happy but his dad thought it was hilarious. They'd then fight, not usually about Noah though he wondered sometimes, so this year, he'd be stuck with his baby sister and they'd sit in his room and watch tv. That seemed to make Sarah happy and less cry-y, especially if he put it on the channel that always played Christmas movies. Which is how he learned about Mistletoe. A lot of movies, especially with kids who didn't have two parents, ended with two people kissing (which he still thought was kind of gross, 'cause girl cooties), and then the kids would have two happy parents again. Sometimes he wondered if that would work on his parents.

It was the last day of school for the semester, before Christmas break, and the snow was so fresh and powdery there was no way his teacher could keep him or anyone in his class settled to learn or remember they'd have a project over break. It was the same every break and Noah was bored talking about how he did nothing over break but spend time with his Nana and watching over his sister. So his teacher took them to the park nearby, and it seemed other schools had the same idea 'cause the place was full of kids. Noah didn't care, it meant more people to play with, and play he did. Too bad his best friend, Finn, had been sick that week and was stuck in bed.

Only when the whole playground erupted into a massive snowball fight did he get tired of playing and decided to explore, not caring if he was supposed to stay in the open so the teacher could see him. That song had gotten stuck in his head again and he wanted somewhere quiet to hear himself sing. Noah found himself in a small clearing with a gazebo decorated in Christmas lights after going through some snow laden bushes. They weren't on since it was daytime. He thought that was stupid. He also thought he was alone and began to sing to himself as he made his way towards the gazebo, making and tossing random snowballs behind him.

" _...and to the earth gave a great fright, and so it continued with bark and bite! No-ah! No-ah! No-ah! Nooah! Born's the king of Israel_!"

"T-those aren't the w-words."

"What the—" Noah looked up the steps of the gazebo and saw a young girl, dressed in a furry purple snow coat, hood tight around her head but her bangs puffed out. There were streaks of tears on her blotchy cheeks and he knew what that meant. "Why're you crying? You lost?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "What you were singing, wasn't the right words. It's Noel."

"Yeah, Noah. Like my name. I know what I'm singing. And cuz my family comes from Israel, means I'm the king!" He grinned and beat his chest at that, pleased he remembered some of his Hebrew school lessons.

The girl laughed and shook her head. "No-el. Not No-ah. See, this is how it goes." She then began to sing the very lines Noah had just finished.

He was very much in awe, thinking she sung wonderfully and reminded him of one of the movies he'd been watching lately. "Wow, like an angel!"

Noah had expected the girl to be happy about it, learning from his father that 'you should always give a girl compliments to make her smile and not be mad at you'. Instead, the girl hiccuped and began to sniffle as tears ran down her face. She had quickly turned around and went more into the gazebo.

"What'd I say? Sorry!" Noah cried out, stumbling up and over the steps. Even if girls were icky and annoying, he hated making his sister cry, and he didn't want to get in trouble for making this one cry too.

She shook her head. "My mom... She's an angel now... I don't... I don't get to see her anymore."

"Oh... Sorry..." Noah replied, not sure what else to say. He looked around, feeling uncomfortable as the girl continued to cry softly, her shoulders shaking. He looked up, sighing, and that's when he saw it. Grinning wide, he thought of all the movies and how it always brought a happy ending, and well, if he had to sacrifice his cooties to do it, maybe that red fat man would get him something this year. So he tapped the girl on the shoulder, and not so patiently waited until she turned around, scrunched up his eyes, puckered his lips, and kissed her on the cheek—since he wasn't looking.

"W-what was that for?"

"Mistletoe. See? Means you'll get your happy ending!" Puck said, excitedly and proudly. ' _I'm gonna be a good king_ ,' he thought to himself.

The girl's cheeks were even redder before, and he didn't understand the look she gave him at first but then she nodded and smiled a little. "I like those movies too."

Before Noah could say anything more, there was an adult voice booming near them, shouting for someone named Kurt. It startled the both of them, but instead of being afraid, the girl grinned and then looked sheepish. "That's my dad! I, uh, should go, he doesn't know where I ran off to. Thank you 'Noel'," she said, giggling and running past him.

He quickly turned around. "It's King Noah to you!" Noah crossed his arms and harrumphed at the lack of response as the girl disappeared through the bushes.  He didn't think much more about it as he heard the shrill sound of his teacher's whistle.  "Huh, Kurt. What a weirdo name for a girl," he said to himself before taking off, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

  1. **What's this? ... How Queer! — Freshman Year**



"Brittany, who the hell are all these losers?" Puck asked, adjusting his Zorro mask and wondering if the black scarf on his head was too much. He'd just arrived at her Halloween bash and definitely didn't recognize half the people.

"Shh, Puck, they'll hear you, and that's not nice. It's everyone," Brittany replied as she adjusted her boobs for the umpteenth time, and wasn't that distracting? They did barely fit into her Sally costume. Clearly it was made for kids but Brittany didn't seem to care, and neither did Puck since she still looked hot in it.

He licked his lips before asking, "Huh? Whaddya mean everyone?"

"From our class. Everyone.  C'mon Pucky, don't give me that look. It'd be more fun this way, we can play lots of games and binge on candy!"

Puck sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. He could never argue with Britt logic. For as short of time as he knew her, he knew she had him whipped. Even if they weren't dating or anything. "Whatever, babe, just don't expect me to play nice all the time. I mean, it's treats _or_  tricks. So what did you want me over here for?"

"Well Finn's not here and you're the next tallest person 'cause I don't really want to ask David... His costume is scary." That comment made Puck snort since Dave was dressed as a lame bigfoot or something. "Anyway, I need you to hang this up." She handed him a plastic sprig of...

"Mistletoe? Babe... Christmas ain't for another coupla months."

This time Brittany sighed and gave him a look as if he was stupid. "Pucky, it's Nightmare before Christmas! Can't do a themed party without both parts of it! I have the tree set up with ghoulies in the living room. It's so awesome! And you can't do Christmas without mistletoe and getting to second base, like even Lord Tubbington knows that."

Puck bit his lip about the second base thing, not sure where she got that, but hey free second base action with Brittany? He wasn't going to complain. "Okay, okay, I get it. So uh, right here, then?" he asked.

"Nope! Over by the entrance of course, that way you get double the chances, coming and going!"

"Whatever you say, babe," Puck replied, chuckling and heading over to the entrance, dragging a chair with him. He did wonder where the hell Finn was. The guy was majorly crushing on the cheerleader captain, and he went all out on his costume, though Puck thought it was stupid to be Frankenstein. That wasn't gonna appeal to the ladies.

As he was finishing setting up the mistletoe, the person approaching the front door caught his eye. They seemed to be dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein, crazy hair and all. Sure it wasn't a slutty version, looked like a replica of the horror movie, and Puck thought that was pretty cool. It wasn't planned, since he just so happened to get off the chair as they entered Brittany's house.

Faking a bad Zorro accent, Puck welcomed the Bride and told her to look up. She did and were confused. "Nightmare before _Christmas_ ," he added and that seemed to satisfy the Bride's query. So before she could make an excuse to not be kissed, Puck gently held her by the shoulders and leaned in, determined to give a damn good lip smack. He knew he couldn't hover around the door, as that was cheating, so he figured he'd take advantage while he could. The other person's lips were soft and tasted of apples, and they weren't really good at kissing, barely pressing back, but they didn't pull away either. Maybe his mad skills stunned her. So when he ended it, he smirked, licking his own lips. "Merry Halloween!" he added jokingly.

Music began to trickle in and it was his favorite song, so Puck left the Bride to herself, still standing at the door entrance, to go and see if he could convince some hot chicks to dance with him.

Puck was so damn glad the apple cider was punched later that night, drinking half the bowl when he realized exactly _who_ was the Bride of Frankenstein. Though he didn't know how he felt about the fact that there were two other Zorros, even if he was the best, since that meant Hummel would never find out. "That was a good thing, right?" he asked himself later.

 

  1. **December is for Cynics but What Child is This? — Sophomore Year**



"C'mon you piece of shit," Puck said, his truck making the worst kind of sounds and his engine about ready to die along with the radio. He was just getting to the best part of the song. "So to hell with holiday romantics," he finished. Just his luck, of course, that he chose the night before one of the worst snowstorms of the season to get completely shitfaced. It wasn't that bad, he got drunk, got laid, multiple times, but then he was promptly kicked out in the morning by the chick. Least she gave him time to shower. Since his truck was left outside and not protected by a garage or carport, it suffered the worst of the night storm.

Puck banged his head on the steering wheel as the truck gave out, the horn echoing on the mostly deserted road. "Frakk me." And he was still half a mile away from the nearest garage. What was worse, he didn't have have a scarf or gloves. Just his worn snow jacket and his mohawked snow cap. Least it covered his ears. It seriously hadn't been his month. His year really. And yeah, he knew he was the cause of most of the shit going on with him, like knocking Quinn up and probably losing his best friend, his bro, for good. He had never seen Finn get so angry before. "You're a loser dude," he said to himself as he got out of the truck and began the trek to the garage.

Irony of everything, it was Hummel Tires & Lube. His somewhat former victim's father's shop. But they had damn good deals and it was the only one Puck knew how to get to without relying on his phone, that had died somewhere between that chick's house and getting on the highway. If Kurt's father recognized him though, Puck hoped at least he'd be allowed to make a call to a cab service. Half a mile should've been easy, but it wasn't, not through several feet of snow and a harsh wind. He was determined, and, well, his head was full of regret and anger and self loathing keeping him warm enough until he rounded the corner, seeing that the garage was only a few buildings away.

It was only then he considered that maybe it'd be closed because of the storm. He'd be well and truly fucked then. Besides the Christmas lights that adorned the outside and inside, he didn't see much other lights, or people. Well, if push came to shove, he'd break in and use the phone and pay for everything after. As he approached the door, he swore he could hear some music playing inside. Maybe there was someone there. "Oh thank fuck," he muttered as he pushed the door open, and a gust of hot air hit him. Puck quickly got in and closed the door, the bell announcing him, and yep, music was playing. Christmas music. Of course.

"Yo! Anybody here?" Puck called out when no one showed up to greet him. His teeth were chattering as he stuck his hands under his pits, trying to warm them up.

"Coming!" a voice sing-songed, and Puck had to groan.

"Hummel.. Course," he muttered. Maybe it was better, since Kurt would probably not just kick him right out.

"How can I help—Oh... Puckerman. Uh, what are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes, though, ow, that hurt since they were cold and how the hell does one get their eyes cold? "I'm the ghost of Prada past, Hummel," he said sarcastically which got a snort out of the other boy. "My truck, uh, died 'bout half mile east from here," he said, not managing to keep out how sore and dry his throat really was. He instinctively pulled out his hands from his pits to blow on them, hoping maybe it'd warm his fingers up faster.

Kurt stared at Puck, nothing new, but Puck felt a little uncomfortable, and then shook his head before he went to look out one of the garage door windows. "The snow's too high to send a truck out, we'll have to wait for the city plow which I don't think will get to this neighborhood for another hour, but honestly, what were you doing out there?"

"Does it matter, Hummel? I was out." Puck didn't care for fake politeness, positive that Kurt really didn't care where he'd been or why. He was Glee's pariah after all.

The other boy just frowned at him and sighed. "Come on," he said, turning back to where he'd appear from and heading in that direction. Puck wanted to roll his eyes at that for whatever reason and followed. Not like he really had a chance. "I'll call Andy to let him know where your truck is. I believe he's stuck on the other side with our tow, and he's the on-call mechanic."

"So what, you're the glorified secretary?"

That earned him an icy glare, and Puck didn't think he could feel any colder.

" _No_. Dad doesn't want me out there since I only just got my license and all. And I can take care of problems for people who manage to bring their actual car in here."

Puck shrugged. Soon enough they were in an office, he figured Mr. Hummel's, and Kurt was making the call. Wherever the music was playing from wasn't as loud in here thankfully, because the song changed to some cheesy song with tubas or something. He leaned against the door, not really paying much attention to Kurt on the phone. Why the hell weren't his fingers getting warmer?

"So, with any luck your truck will be in here and fixed in two hours tops and— _Oh_ , Puck..."

He looked at Kurt with confusion as he heard the drastic change in the boy's voice. "What?"

Kurt quickly came over to him and grabbed his hands. "They're blue! And you're ice!" he exclaimed, clasping Puck's hands in a prayer shape and began rubbing his much warmer hands along them. "You walked, a half mile dressed like this?"

Puck wasn't sure how to react, a very small part of him wanted to fall back on his slightly old ways of freaking out and pushing the other boy away. But Kurt was warm, and he wasn't and well Kurt was being nice, and no one had been really nice to him in a small while, even Quinn when all he wanted to do was take care of her and the baby. So instead he stayed frozen and blinked at him. "Uh... Yeah?"

"You could've died out there! You can still get sick, come, sit. I just made a new pot of hot chocolate so that should, um, warm you up quite quickly," Kurt said, blushing and stepping away. "I can't turn the heat up anymore but I think... You should um, get out of those snow wet clothes and w-well we have a spare coverall you can wear and blankets! Yes, blankets," he said so quickly Puck was sure the words were tripping over each other.

"Uh, sure, thanks dude..." Puck mumbled as Kurt sprinted off to do or get whatever he said he was going to get. He realized getting out of his wet clothes _was_  a good idea so he started to undress, back turned to the door. The office was pretty damn warm so he didn't feel any colder.

"Here you go—oh!" Kurt squeaked and when Puck turned around he was met with a coveralls and blanket to the face.

Considering he saw nearly all of the football team naked before before and after practices and games, Puck wasn't sure what Kurt's problem was, but whatever. At least he wasn't commando. There was a knock a few minutes later, and Kurt asked if Puck was decent to which he replied, yeah he was. Who knew being in dry clothes and wrapping a blanket around himself would be much more comfortable?

"Um, here you go," Kurt said as he entered, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. Handing one over, he gave Puck a sheepish smile and went over to sit on the other side of the desk before taking a sip.

Puck nodded his thanks, groaning slightly at how good the warmth of the mug was seeping into him. He looked down at the mug, content that there was whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top. The door was left open so the music echoed into the room, and probably because Kurt didn't want to be in a small space with him. Puck kept quiet,  just enjoying the moment of peace and warmth, and was glad that Kurt didn't decide to ruin it with talking about whatever Kurt thought was important.

_The King of Kings salvation brings. Let loving hearts enthrone him_

"Don't know that one," he mumbled, frowning at the song. It seemed more Catholic and religious, and there was really only a handful of those he liked. One of the lines of the songs repeated in his head, and he wondered how Quinn and the baby were doing at that moment.

"Satellite radio station, so can't choose all the good ones," Kurt replied, scrunching up his nose, apparently not fond of the song either. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned, Puck."

"Huh? Oh.. Yeah just lettin' it cool down man," Puck replied, shaking his head as Kurt watched him finally take a sip of the hot chocolate. It was good, better than any instant his ma would buy. He made a soft noise and took a bigger sip, not really caring if it was still a bit too hot.

Kurt giggled and when Puck looked up, nearly ready to say something rude about that, when Kurt was making a gesture to his nose. "You've got..."

Puck touched his nose and sure enough, whipped cream. He did his best not to look embarrassed, cause he was a badass through and through as he wiped his nose and lip with his hand before licking the cream off. After that, they kept relatively quiet as they continued to drink. Occasionally Kurt would hum some of the songs, or Puck would half sing, changing the words to make them a little more risque, which earned him a few disgusted looks but a few chuckles too. It wasn't a bad way to pass the time, not that he'd ever admit it.

The door's bells chimed and Kurt got up to see who it was, excusing himself. Puck stayed, not moving as he overheard the other boy greet a Mrs. Leigh. Something the do with needing gas and of course Kurt was happy to provide.

Getting easily bored after five minutes, Puck pulled off the blanket and stretched his legs, giving a slight wave as the older woman waited in the warmth of the garage while Kurt schlepped out to fill her tank. The woman was on her phone so he didn't bother trying for any niceties. As Puck watched Kurt come back into the garage, he realized he could be nice too, for the season, and went to get the boy a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

He managed to find the can of whipped cream, but the cinnamon seemed to be hiding. Through a meowmix version of Jingle Bells, he overheard Kurt finishing up with the lady and then walking up towards him.

"Oh, sorry, I used the last of the cinnamon on ours, but uh if you want more—"

"Nah, man, this is for you, I'm good. Figured you'd be freezing out there so uh..." Puck quickly replied as he sheepishly handed over the mug.

Kurt smiled as he took it.

"Thank you again, dear!" Mrs. Leigh called out, causing them both to turn in her direction. Kurt waved and wished her a Happy Holidays, to which she nodded and then looked above them. "Oh, seems you boys are under the mistletoe!" she exclaimed, with a little smile on her face.

Puck looked up while Kurt muttered to himself, something about his dad. He couldn't help but chuckle because yeah, of course the complimentary snacks and drinks table was a perfect place to hang something like that. And it was in that moment, that Puck remembered Britt's Halloween party last year, and having kissed Kurt, mistaking him for some random hot chick. Kurt was stammering to the customer some excuse, he thought 'cause he wasn't listening, and Puck knew he couldn't kiss the dude on the lips again 'cause, a, he wasn't gay, and b, he didn't want Kurt to realize it was him last year.

"She didn't say where, dude," Puck said quietly. Kurt looked at him, confusion plain on his face, as Puck grabbed his now slightly cold hand and pressed his lips against the back of it. He meant for it to be a quick one, a peck really, but he lingered until Mrs. Leigh claimed how sweet they were and left.

Puck dropped Kurt's hand and stepped back. "This didn't—" he started to say, but then the huge garage door opened. Apparently that Andy dude managed to find his abandoned truck. Neither of them brought up that day for a long, long time.

  1. **And so we celebrate on this festival of the lights — Junior Year**



Puck only showed up because Rachel claimed it was a good way to keep Glee solidarity or some bull like that. He was always surprised that for being a Jew, just how much into Christmas she was. At least the secular part of it. Ma was still very against any of it, even if this year Hanukkah fell right over Christmas. But Rachel had her bedazzled menorah, and there still was some latkes and flat bread with some fancy cheese not from a cow, so the party wasn't a total loss.

He was still trying to see about getting with Zizes, since she was completely different than any other chick he'd been with, and she could seriously give him a run for his money. But she seemed to disappear within an hour of the party barely starting. So he contented himself with the buffet table and half listening to Finn worrying about the gifts he bought for his mother and step-father. Puck was pretty damn sure that whatever Finn got, they'd like it.

Instead, his mind wandered, wondering where the hell Kurt was. Rachel had assured everyone he'd show up despite spending most of the holiday break at Dalton. He had still felt bad that things hadn't changed enough at McKinley to Kurt to feel safe, knowing he was once one of the big part of that problem. They weren't exactly buddies or anything, but wanting to hang with 'Cedes or with Finn usually meant Kurt would be around, so he didn't think the guy was that bad anymore. Or lame. He'd never admit he liked hanging around the male diva, and watching Kurt kick Finn's ass in video games. Sure, that included kicking his ass too, but he'd pretend to forget about it.

"Dude, he'll be here," Finn said from behind Puck, causing him to nearly choke on the candy cane shaped cookie he was munching on.

"Dude, don't sneak up on a bro like that," Puck responded, turning around and trying not to stare at the very loud Christmas sweater he was wearing. "Seriously, take that off too, you don't wanna blind peeps."

Finn sighed, shaking his head. "Uh, Rachel gave it to me last year so..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Anyway, man, the hell you talking about?"

Stealing a cookie from Puck's napkin, Finn gave the guy a look that meant 'I'm slow but I'm not that slow,' which Puck could easily argue against. "My bro, uh step-bro or whatever. Kurt. You've been bugging Rache like all week. I don't know why you don't text him since Mr. Schue made sure we had everyone's numbers."

"What makes you think I care if Hummel's here?" Puck asked, feeling as if something was stuck in his throat, but no, he had managed to swallow the cookie down. "I just kept bugging Rachel about it cause I was bored." He swore in his head at how lame of an excuse that was.

"I know you're worried, man, like if Dalton's treating him better than we did. I still feel guilty about it too sometimes," Finn said, keeping his voice low.

Although he didn't know why he was relieved that was the conclusion that Finn came to, he still was. "Uh yeah... Just wanna make sure we're all good, you know?"

Finn nodded, smiling at apparently figuring everything out for once. And then Rachel's doorbell chimed—well, sang really, as her fathers' had recorded a doorbell medley. Puck noticed that Finn was watching to see who Rachel was going to bring in too.

He just wanted to see Kurt, make sure he was doing all right and then maybe his head would clear and he could enjoy even a Rachel Berry party. Plus, Rachel promised to do the lighting for her menorah soon as he missed doing it with his fam today.

Kurt was the new arrival. But he wasn't alone.

"Oh great, he brought a Gargler," Puck muttered, kind of recognizing the dude but not really.

"A what? I think that's uh.. Blaine?" Finn added.

Whatever Puck thought he'd feel about seeing Kurt, this definitely wasn't it, and he seriously hated himself for it. Because it didn't make sense, any of it. He handed the rest of his cookies to Finn and headed to the room where Rachel vehemently insisted on stashing everyone's coats.

"Oh, Noah, we're going to do the lighting in a moment. Do you think you can take Blaine and Kurt's jackets while I get them drinks?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on his arm. He hated how hard it was to say no to Rachel, so simply nodded at her, letting her thrust the coats into his arms.

He quickly dumped the coats onto the bed, and shoved down his urge to go through everyone's stuff and see if there was anything good to "borrow". 'Not that person anymore,' he tried to remind himself. Even in the room, door slightly open, he could hear the collective groan of the group, apparently not as excited as Rachel to light the menorah. Puck chuckled as she admonished them, remembering yeah, that was why he listened her. Sometimes.

"I think it's in here," Kurt's voice rang out, just as Puck had turned to head out the door, nearly running right into each other. "Oh! Sorry Puck," Kurt apologized, his hands braced briefly on Puck's chest.

"No prob, man," Puck muttered, taking a small step back, but still mostly blocking Kurt's entrance to the room. "You uh, need something?"

"Hello to you too, Puck," Kurt responded with a smile and roll of his eyes. "Blaine left his gift to Rachel in his coat. So if you'll excuse... me..." Kurt had to maneuver around the unmoving Puck and only then, did Puck see Blaine hovering in the hallway.

"'Sup," he greeted the dude, who smiled and nodded at him.

"Puck, right?" Blaine gave Puck an easy smile, which the guy probably thought was charming.

"Yup."

It seemed like the dude got the hint that Puck wasn't in a conversational mood and simply nodded.

"Here it is! Had to straighten out the coats since Puck just tossed them without a care," Kurt said, and handed the small gift-wrapped box to Blaine.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Hey, blame Rache for assigning me the duty dude."

"Thanks, Kurt, hopefully it'll be a nice enough gesture," Blaine said. He moved to the side as he examined the gift's wrapping paper and Puck took that cue to head on out.

"Puck, you really need to be out the door first?"

"Yes, why ya expected me to do the 'ladies—'"

"Oh don't you dare finish that phrase—"

Puck almost smirked at Kurt's annoyance, almost forgetting that he had simply wanted to get through the lighting and head on out.

Blaine cleared his throat, an amused smile on his face, as both turned to him in confusion.

"What?"   
"Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine pointed up above their heads, biting his lip as if he wasn't sure now if he should be letting them know. Both looked up and—

"Of course Berry would," Puck muttered, seeing the mistletoe that hung in the middle of the door frame.

"Oh, well I don't think Puck wants to be caught—"

"It's just a kiss, Hummel, not like I gotta suck your dick or something," Puck said with a roll of his eyes, causing the other two to blush. It looked like Kurt was going to protest again and so Puck leaned down, not as much as he needed to last time he realized, and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt seemed to be in shock enough that Puck managed to get through the door, finally, and left Kurt and that Blaine guy to themselves.

As Rachel caught sight of him and ushered him beside her, since they were the only two Jews there and she deigned Puck to be her assistant, Puck could swear he tasted a hint of peppermint from Kurt's lips.

  1. **Mi Yimalel or My Christmas List — Senior Year**



Puck had to hand it to Artie. The guy was completely serious and all into this directing thing. And it was awesome. He loved how his padawan had managed all the Star Wars references subtly, and he swore he rocked the Han Solo outfit. 'He may be a Jedi Master yet,' he thought to himself as he preened in the mirror. It was easier to focus on himself and the day's worth of shooting that was to come, than any other thoughts.

Like the real reason instead of what he told Finny and the others about why he didn't have a girlfriend at the moment. It was stupid, and he was being stupid, he knew. Girls or lack thereof needed to be the lowest thing he should worry about especially since Mrs. P had to hand him a pamphlet called, "Senior Slump: Don't Fail Out When You're Halfway There." Even she admitted she hadn't been able to find a better title yet. But Puck couldn't help it. Getting laid was always on his mind, and the fact he wasn't really getting laid at all the past few weeks was killing him.

His sister would've told him it was karma, for all the stupid shit he did as a freshman and sophomore. That is, if he'd ever let on the stupid shit he did around her, but no, he didn't so she had no sage kid advice to give him. He couldn't even talk to Hummel about it, 'cause, fuck, he treated Hummel pretty damn bad back in the day and with everything, he was sure the guy would think he was pulling one of his old pranks or something.

"Just admit it man, you're into dudes now too," Puck said to himself with a sigh, as he leaned against the prop door, waiting for what would hopefully be the final take of this damn special. It was fun and all, but all the semi-fake cheer was getting to him.

"You're into what?" Finn asked popping into his field of vision. The one damn time Finnasaurus doesn't make noise as he tromps around. Puck blames the Jedi boots.

"Uh cubes man, cheese cubes? The ones on the craft table over there are so damn good, didn't think something plain as cheese cubes could be, you know?" Puck blurted out as Finn gave him his usual confused look.

"Oh, uh yeah, I haven't tried them yet, but man that does sound good. Damn, now I'm hungry," Finn said as he rubbed his stomach.

Puck laughed at that. "Dude, you're always hungry."

"Says the guy who tried to hide a Snickers bar in his blaster pistol holster." Finn grinned.

"Hey, I offered to share."

Finn shook his head just as Artie wheeled around. "You guys ready for the final take? Remember, try to act natural," Artie said, looking at Puck.

"What? I'm a natural born actor," Puck protested.

"You're a natural born something," Kurt said, snickering as he walked by, coming back from break.

"Quiet on set!" Artie wheeled out back to his director's area as Puck not so subtly watched Kurt walk towards Blaine and Rachel.

Kurt had seemed really into it, almost more than Rachel if that were possible. It was so goofy and stupid but as Puck looked through the fake windows, waiting for his and Finn's cue, he could tell just how happy Kurt was. And Puck was happy for him. Really. The butterflies in his stomach though soon turned into ash as Blaine stole a kiss from Kurt that caused the guy to giggle.

Puck tugged on his 'hawk before finger brushing it back in place, knowing that Artie would somehow know and make them start from the beginning again. He took a deep breath, knowing their cue was coming up soon and focused on getting back into character. Happy, without a care in the world, wanting to share some jewtide cheer. Or something like that. He plastered on a smile and knocked, wanting to be the best Han Solo in a Holiday special ever!

* * *

"That's a wrap people! Good job everyone! I'll let you guys know if we'll need some ADR work after I do some editing!" Artie shouted, clapping happily.

"Whatever that means," Finn mumbled, causing Puck to chuckle.  

Puck did actually know but he kept that to himself. He had half expected Artie to do another take near the end as Puck was sure his mind wandered a bit after his and Finn's performance. He got up, using the excuse to pee to get away from everyone as they talked about their plans for the rest of winter break.

His plans were to work and study. Maybe. He did want to, of course graduate, maybe even get outta of this town. In fact, he'd been looking at places in LA, thinking he could convince Finn to come with him. As much as he believed in his bro, he was sure Finn wasn't going to any college on a sports scholarship. Besides, they'd be awesome together in whatever they did. Puck just couldn't stay here anymore, not without Beth in his life—since apparently Shelby was completely done with him now that she gotten through her midlife crisis or whatever.

He kicked a Styrofoam R2D2, it couldn't officially be used in the special, in frustration. This year had sucked royally and the holidays were no better. Hearing the laughter of his fellow Gleeks caused him to turn his head in their direction, seeing Rachel straighten Finn's robes a bit. From where Puck was hiding, he was glad he couldn't see the others, though it was bad enough with those two.

"You're a big freaking idiot, Puckerman," he said to himself, tugging at his 'hawk and not having to worry about keeping it 'neat' or whatever. "Why do ya always gotta want people who are taken?" Puck didn't know when or how, or why it happened, but he had started to develop… _feelings_ for dudes. Of the lustful sort. It sucked ass, and not in a good way. Especially when those feelings weren't quite lustful whenever he interacted with Kurt.

But the boy was happy and already in a relationship. And there was no way in hell Kurt would believe Noah Puckerman, sex slayer of women, was suddenly gay. Not that Puck was gay. After a long Google search, that was scrubbed right after, Puck was sure he was bi. But no way was he going to test whatever this was new about him by going to that elusive gay bar on the edges of Lima. He had a rep to keep, to last him 'till he was long gone. 'Sides, maybe he just wanted sex from Kurt, and he wasn't going to destroy yet another relationship just to get his rocks off. He was going to prove to his daughter, Shelby too, that he had changed, and was a better person.

It wasn't like Kurt wasn't funny, or smart, or somewhat good at games, or respected Puck's opinions. Well most of the time, which was more than most of Glee ever did. Course, the dude was also good looking, and if Puck wanted to admit it, which he didn't, he had figured that out years ago. Plus, not like he hadn't already known the feeling of Kurt's lips before. Sure, all platonic and shit, but sometimes it freaked Puck out that he _wasn't_  freaked out about all this. No, between that and paying bills at home, and not flunking out, Puck had enough on his plate to worry about.

While Hanukkah had come and gone, Puck was still wanting to wish for something. Part of him almost wanted to celebrate Christmas proper, not the religious part, just so maybe he could get that one more chance at having something happy happen to him. Like in all those damn holiday movies he's seen over the years, the very same ones his sister's now addicted to.

Course, those happy endings only ever happened to good people, and Puck was not good. "Fuck this, I'm out," he said to no one in particular. He'd done his good deed of the season, and just wanted to go home, get drunk in his room, and pass out. Puck was nearly at the door when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He winced as he stopped, before schooling his face into his normal bored expression as he turned around. "Don't tell me Artie wants another take."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Oh he better not, I'm all out of 50s sentimentality." Kurt gave him a small smile, obviously in a good mood. "We're heading over to the homeless shelter to do some volunteering and spread some holiday cheer. Should I say you flew the Falcon?" he asked, seemingly proud of himself for making a Star Wars joke.

Puck chuckled at Kurt's attempt, surprised that the guy was going to give him an out without even trying to guilt him into doing some goodwill. He leaned against the doorway, contemplating. Maybe if anyone else had sought him out, he'd have declined and run off. But it was Kurt. And fuck, he did like trying to get the guy to smile. Whenever he wasn't wallowing in his own self-pity. "Nah… I shouldn't deprive the unfortunates of my awesome presence," he finally said, smirking.

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes, setting a strand of hair in place. "How magnanimous of you," he said. Then something above Puck's head took Kurt's attention, and before Puck could even look up, Kurt was in his space.

"W-woah…" Puck tried to turn his face, but what was apparently Kurt trying to give Puck a kiss on the cheek, became a brief kiss on the lips, one that Puck leaned ever so slightly into.

Kurt's eyes widened as he stepped away, face a little red. "Puck! I was trying to get your cheek!" he said, voice a little high though somehow also quiet too.

"Why were you trying to—"

"Mistletoe!"

"Oh." Puck looked up and saw it haphazardly taped to the Exit sign. "I, uh, thought, you finally caved to your curiosities of just how good the Puckasaurus was," he said, trying to save himself as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You'll never change, Puck," Kurt replied with a shake of his head, and Puck wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that at least Kurt didn't take what he had said in a negative way. "C'mon, before Rachel and Finn thinks we both ditched the group."

Puck waited until Kurt turned around to breathe a sigh of relief, making sure his steps were loud enough for Kurt to know that he was following. He kept his head low, missing Kurt's small smile back at him just before they reached the rest of the group, who were now talking about what they were wishing for most for the new year.

"Easy, a new game console, iPod, the new waitress at Breadstix's phone number…" Puck began to rattle off, joining in the conversation. Everyone either laughed or groaned. Honestly though, more than wanting a go at a relationship with Kurt, or even getting straight As, Puck just wanted someone to see the real him.

  1. **You are my Home — 2013**



  _...When you're the reason to celebrate...._

Kurt turned off his reminder, smiling to himself at the song. Puck's flight had landed. He finished off his airport coffee and headed over to the terminal, giddy with both delight and nerves. He knew the guy would take his time, since Puck thought it was Finn picking him up, and Finn was bad at being on time for a lot of things.

He took the time to reminisce over the past few months, not minding the bustle of the crowd bumping into him every now and then. It was the holidays and people were eager to get home to their families. If someone had asked him nearly a year ago if he was happy to be home, Kurt would have said no. Not that he hadn't missed his father, and even Carol, but Lima had held too many painful memories after he ended things with Blaine.

Even New York was cold comfort to him as he threw himself into work and school and did his best to ignore Rachel and her temporary new guy. New York was supposed to be Kurt's haven, even post break-up. A place where he'd be able to find love so easily again, or in his desperate lonely moments, at least another warm body for the night. But it didn't happen like that. And if it wasn't for Puck, of all people, to have gotten through to him, Kurt might have thought he'd do no better and gone back to Blaine.

He could still remember Puck's drunken text to him, promising the next time he saw Blaine he'd 'break all of the hobbit's bones'. Of course, at the time Kurt was appalled and admonished Puck, even if a deep very small part of him would have loved to see that happen. That led to a whole night of 'suffering' with Puck's crazy texts while Kurt had been pretending to work at the office.

Maybe it was because Puck was the last person he ever thought to try and comfort him that it had work. Sure, Puck was crude at first, and a bit obtuse when it came to the differences between hetero relationships and homosexual ones, but the fact that Puck _tried_ to be not only accepting and understanding, he tried to better himself. All the way from LA.

Their texts turned to phone calls, and then to the occasional Skype chats, as Puck couldn't afford an iPhone for facetime. The times they had both come to Lima never lined up, and while Kurt could afford to come to LA, Puck never wanted him to, nor divulged to anyone exactly where he lived. He had a P.O Box and that was it.

It took some time for Kurt to figure out one piece of the Puckerman puzzle, and he allowed himself that since he'd been so heartbroken from the breakup, it felt like forever when Kurt came out of that haze. But he knew Puck was struggling in LA, was faking a lot of his successes. It took some weeks after Kurt confronted him over the phone about it that Puck finally opened up about it. And a few more weeks still for Kurt to convince Puck to come back to Lima for the holidays, that it'd be worth it. He knew the guy missed his brother and sister, Finn too. He also knew personally how much pride could get in the way.

"Kurt? What're you doing here? Finny alright?" Puck asked, drawing Kurt out from his musings.

Kurt chuckled. "He's fine, told him I'd let him sleep in and get you instead." He smiled as he watched Puck's worry melt right off into a grin. Damn, was it always obvious to everyone but him?

"Haha, well if he's still asleep, I'll wake him with a snowball," he replied, shifting his duffel to the other shoulder and giving Kurt a quick smirk.

"Only if I can record the ensuing chase through the house and out into the yard," Kurt replied, softly shaking his head as they walked out to the parking lot. He once again fingered the present, deciding for a more intimate setting for it. "So how was the flight?"

"Dude... "

It didn't surprise Kurt that Puck had a crazy story to tell about not just his flight but his time at LAX too. He always enjoyed Puck's stories, even knowing how to tell which parts were true and which were not. Puck simply had a knack for storytelling, and well it always seemed to brighten Puck's own mood up whenever he told one.

Kurt had a knack for listening and letting his own thoughts meander around. He had a lot of practice back when Rachel would go on tangents before telling him her big song and dance ideas. He'd been happy when he convinced Puck to come home for the holidays, and even planted the idea of Puck maybe leaving LA altogether. College was still a choice for Puck, and well, Kurt had a few ideas of his own. Of course, it all depended on if he'd picked up on the right clues.

"...Luckily security was in a giving mood or whatever, so none of us missed our flights."

"I almost believe that one, Puckerman," Kurt said, laughing.

"Believe it, princess!" Puck teased, steeling himself for the punch to the shoulder that Kurt did give him at a stoplight. "Worth it, even if ya hit hard enough to bruise."

Kurt laughed. "Baby."

Puck grinned, rubbing his shoulder for a moment more before turning on the radio. "Of course you have it on the Christmas channel," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I have a reason to be in the mood this year," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Gonna tell me?"

Kurt grinned and shrugged, glancing over at Puck and happy to see that Puck was genuinely interested. Maybe even a bit nervous?

"Soon enough… _Let's take that road before us_ …" Kurt couldn't help but sing along to the radio, thinking this song was apropo. Puck groaned, though he hummed along to the end of the song.

"Wait, this ain't the way to your house, dude."

"It sure isn't." Kurt was certainly filled with a bit of evil glee at Puck's confusion. "Just a quick stop, promise you'll get to throw some balls at Finn later."

Puck snorted at the innuendo, running his hand through his short cropped hair.

Kurt couldn't believe he actually missed the damn mohawk, but it wasn't like Puck didn't look good with a head of hair. The snow had fallen heavily enough last night that there was little traffic and lots of parking, so Kurt managed to get a spot near the exact park entrance he wanted. "We're here!"

"The park? Why?" Puck this time looked a little frustrated at the fact that Kurt wasn't answering any of his questions, so Kurt took a little pity on him.

"It's where I want to give you your holiday gift. No, I know you don't celebrate, of course, but Hanukkah's long gone, and well… I think this gift might be worth eight night's worth… Maybe." Kurt mumbled the last word, suddenly unsure of himself, but he was going to follow through. If it somehow blew up in his face, well, he'll just cross that bridge when he came to it.

Puck frowned, even with that explanation. "But you don't owe me anything, Kurt. I mean, I don't got anything for you unless you want a half eaten breakfast burrito?"

Kurt couldn't help but make a face at the burrito and shook his head. "C'mon," he said instead, getting out of the car. Kurt waited for Puck at the entrance, taking a deep breath and then took Puck's hand into his, startling the other boy.

"Kurt?" Puck's cheeks were red but Kurt couldn't tell if that was from the cold or the fact they were holding hands. The fact he didn't try to pull his hand away gave Kurt more courage.

"I want to thank you, Puck, for the past few months. Longer probably, but certainly the last few," he started, leading Puck slowly to the gazebo. He had a flash of brilliance on the drive away from the airport. "After what Blaine did… I don't think I had felt that heartbroken since… Well, since the first time dad collapsed, and then before that, when my mother died. I thought myself stupid and naive to believe in all those silly love songs and old movies could come true for someone like me."

"Kurt…" Puck started, squeezing Kurt's hand, but Kurt shook his head.

"And then for whatever reason, you messaged me in a drunken stupor. Well… I think I know the reason now, but yes, since that night, we've become pretty good friends. More so than our years of Glee together despite being thousands of miles apart. You helped me so much, and I can only hope that I helped you a little—"

"You have, man. So much…" Puck interjected. He fidgeted, and Kurt was almost sure it wasn't because of the cold, but Kurt had hoped it wasn't for the wrong reasons either. "I don't… What's going on?" Puck's voice was soft, nervous almost.

Kurt tried to give Puck a comforting smile before leading him up the stairs of the gazebo. There was a switch nearby, that turned on the Christmas lights. No longer though was the mistletoe—complaints from the neighborhood a few years ago stopped that tradition. But Kurt didn't need it. He flicked on the lights and both of them looked around in delight at the colorful glow against the wood and snow.

"You've… liked me for a while right?" Kurt finally asked, watching Puck intentently. He could see the different emotions flicker on his face, and Kurt was in awe on how different Puck looked when he didn't have a mask on like he had for most of high school. This was the real Noah. He'd seen the real Noah for some time now. He watched Puck look away and bite his lip. "So have I." That made Puck turn so quickly in surprise, and Kurt smiled a little nervously. "Maybe not as long but…"

Puck took a step closer. "You mean it?"

Kurt nodded. "I think… we could work well together. I know you've changed a lot, and well, so have I and… it'll be hard at first with us in different states for now, but I believe in us. I mean, if you still were interested, of course." There was so much more Kurt wanted to say, but it was hard to say anything more with the way Puck was looking at him. It had been so long since anyone else had looked at him like that.

"Duh, I'm still interested. But you sure? I ain't exactly known for being a good boyfriend. And you'll be, uh.. like my first.. dude relationship." Puck ducked his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Chuckling again, Kurt nodded. "I'm very sure. I have a lot of faith in you, Noah Puckerman."

Puck grinned, squeezing Kurt's hand as he took one more step closer, them now practically nose to nose. "So you uh… declaring your gigantic attraction to me was your gift?" he asked, giving Kurt one of those patented 'sex shark' smirks.

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Actually…" He finally pulled out the gift from his coat pocket, glad it hadn't gotten smushed. It was a silver, blue, and gold ribboned sprig of mistletoe.

Puck's eyes went wide. He then looked around as if he was seeing the gazebo for the first time. "Wait… Wait… you… Wait. That was you? How did you—"

"I didn't figure it out till a few weeks ago," Kurt said, smiling even wider now at Puck putting the pieces together for himself. "Carol was playfully complaining about how dad was putting up way too much mistletoe around the house and of course Finn and I complained loudly that we didn't want to hear it," Kurt started, causing Puck to chuckle. "Rachel was over and it led to a crazy conversation of the weirdest mistletoe placements. I realized then, that well… Me and you had 'kissed' quite a few times under the mistletoe…"

"Uh yeah… about that.. I didn't like plan any of it," Puck said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I know. Though you did sort of plan the one at Brittany's party. Maybe not with me but with some 'girl'." Kurt raised an eyebrow to stop Puck from trying to explain himself, 'cause no explanations were needed. "Anyway. Finn was complaining about how smooth you always were about it and Carol mentioned the gazebo incident because apparently you couldn't stop talking about it as a kid."

"Woah. The little girl was you?"

Kurt was amazed that Puck could even blush this much.  "Yes. I guess I should've known it was you. Taking people's first kisses away," he teased. "I think it's my turn now though." He raised the mistletoe high above their heads, glad for the major growth spurt he had in the past few years, making him and Puck practically eye level. In the distance he could the echo of carolers, and wondered if they'd walk through the park or not.

He closed his eyes as he leaned in, purposely, this time, going for Puck's lips. Puck, at first, kissed back tentatively, as if he was afraid Kurt was going to break or something. But then Kurt felt Puck's hand grab his waist and pull him impossibly closer. The kiss deepened, and one of them surely moaned. Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck while Puck did the same with his waist. Although all the other times mattered, and were important, this one felt the most. Their first kiss, knowing the other and wanting the other. It was perfect.

Despite the cold air around them, Kurt felt warm. And good. He hummed a little when they finally pulled away. "Mmm…"

"Watermelon."

"Hmm?"

"Your lips. This time they taste like watermelon." Puck licked his lips and smiled. "Every time they always taste different. Curious what other flavors ya got."

Kurt laughed. "Oh you'll find out soon enough, Puckerman. If you're good," he teased.

"Hey, Santa appreciates that there's some peeps on the naughty list. 'Sides, I've got many a plans for you, babe, and a lot of 'em are pretty naughty." He waggled his eyebrows.

"What did I get myself into?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"That's what ya get for being my gift," Puck said, leaning in for a quick peck. "Thank you, Kurt. For believin' in me, and for giving me a chance. Promise I'm gonna be the most awesomest boyfriend ever."

"I promise, too. Happy belated Hanukkah, Noah."

"Merry early Christmas, Kurt." He moved a hand up to cup Kurt's face and was about to kiss him again when the carolers came out of the clearing.

Kurt wondered if the sudden audience caused Puck to pause, but it took a few seconds to hear above the pounding of his own heart to hear what they were singing. He giggled and looked at Puck, eyes sparkling. " _No~ah, No~ah! Born is the king of Isra—_ "

Puck interrupted his singing along with a passionate kiss, lips and tongue that Kurt responded back with equal fervor. Only when the carolers were long gone did they finally come back up for air. Kurt looked over at the mistletoe still clasped in his fingers behind Puck's neck and smiled. Who would have thought such a silly tradition would bring them together again and again.

"Guess I got my happy ending after all," Kurt whispered.

Puck smiled brightly. "We both did."

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Songs used to inspire:  
> First Noel  
> What's This?  
> December is for Cynics  
> What Child is This  
> Hanukkah Blessings  
> My Christmas List  
> Sleigh Ride  
> Hanukkah O Hanukkah  
> Christmastime (Oh Yeah)  
> Every Day is a Holiday


End file.
